A Bundle of Hope
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are having a hard time conceiving a child. She has lost all hope until she stumbles upon a shop that may sell just what they need. Aged Up AU. InfertilityAU Reborn Dolls.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: So, I really wanted to write a one shot of Adrien and Marinette if they had trouble having kids. And I remembered that Reborn dolls existed. So, I decided to write this. :) Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. :)**

Marinette bit her nails, as she paced the vast bathroom in a long black t-shirt. She glanced over at the bathroom sink at the test that was sitting on the edge. Tears burned her blue bell eyes, as she worried.

"Bugaboo?" Adrien called through the bathroom door and lightly knocked on the frosted glass door. "Can I come in? I can see you pacing and it's making me nervous."

Marinette stopped and watched his silhouette through the door. Her phone timer went off and she ran to the test on the sink. The feeling of defeat filled her heart and she gripped the test, as she fell to the tile. Adrien sighed and slumped against the door, seeing his wife fall to her knees.

"It's okay, love bug. We can try again." Adrien tried to smile and show it through his voice. "Just open the door, baby. Please."

"No. I- We've tried everything Adrien." Marinette sobbed and looked at the test with her knees drawn to her chest. "We've done every treatment, timed every moment, spent thousands on new treatments…"

"Let me in, please." Adrien turned the knob slightly in his hand.

"Why won't anything work? Why can't we have a child? I want one and so do you… Tons of people get to have kids… Our friends all have kids. Alya and Nino… Mylene and Ivan… Nathaniel and Chloe…. Everyone, Adrien…" She sobbed louder and gripped her hair in her hands.

"I know, love. Can you please open the door?" Adrien sighed.

Plagg suddenly zipped into the room and unlocked the door for him. "Go ahead, kid." He whispered at his holder.

"Plagg…" Marinette whined in disapproval.

"You can't be alone, Marinette." Tikki tried to calm her holder. "We won't let you do this alone. You're a team."

Adrien opened the door to find his wife in pieces on the floor with the test clenched in her fist. "Bugaboo… We can try other things. We can go see a different doctor. Anyone you want. Anywhere you want."

Marinette shook her head. "It doesn't matter. No matter what we do… it won't matter. I should just give up. We'll never have a child."

"You don't know that." Adrien got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her to his chest. He held her and she broke down and sobbed harder into his shirt.

"We've been trying to four years, Adrien. four years. We've done IVF… we've done medications… we've tried keeping track of my periods, which aren't regular by any means… we've tried different positions… we've tried herbal supplements… We've tried so many things, but the egg never sticks. And when it does.. We've lost them. We've lost so many babies, Adrien. I can't handle it anymore. I can't handle losing more children." Marinette gripped his shirt and peered up into his green eyes. "Hugo was my limit, kitty."

"I know." Adrien whispered and held the back of her head. "Let's just go outside and take a walk. Maybe stop at a cafe. How does that sound?" Adrien smiled at her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Hang on." Adrien stood up and walked out into their bedroom.

He picked out a pastel pink t-shirt dress and a rose gold long necklace with a metal rectangle pendant that held the date they had revealed to one another that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien went to the closet and picked out a pair of rose gold strappy sandals and walked back to the bathroom. He smiled down at her and helped her up. "C'mon, beautiful."

Adrien took the test from her hand and threw it into the small metal wastebasket. "Lift your arms."

Marinette did as she was told. He gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head, leaving her in a pink bra and panty set. Stretch marks decorated her hips and lower stomach, along the sides of her breasts. Adrien touched her chin and brought her lips to his. "You're so beautiful."

Marinette let another tear fall from her eyes. He slipped the dress over her head and down her body. He turned her to the mirror and slipped the necklace over her head. Tikki grabbed the makeup that sat next to the sink. She handed him her foundation and he put some on the back of his hand. Adrien grabbed a blender sponge and turned her away from the mirror to face him.

"You don't have to do this, Adrien. I'll be fine." Marinette blushed and he shook his head to protest.

"I want to." Adrien smiled and began to dab foundation onto her cheeks and all around her face.

Once, he blended it, he added concealer beneath her eyes,that Tikki had passed him. Adrien smiled and took a makeup brush from Plagg. He picked out neutral peach tones and added shades to her eyelids. Adrien angled her face and began to put winged black liner along her lash line. He brushed mascara along her eyelashes. He added bronzer to certain areas and highlighted her cheeks, nose, cupids bow, t-zone, and chin. He smiled and brushed a neutral pink lipstick to her pouted lips and smiled at her. "Now, your hair."

"Adrien…" Marinette complained at her husband.

"Don't complain. You deserve the world, Marinette." Adrien took a brush and began to pull her hair back into a perfect bun. He secured it on the back of her head and stuck a rose gold ladybug hairpin into it. He picked up a peach toned flower and bobby pinned it to the side near the ladybug. "Done."

Marinette looked at her reflection, after she slipped the sandals onto her feet. She looked into the mirror at Adrien's smiling face.

"You're beautiful without makeup. But I wanted to try and cheer you up." Adrien smiled at her.

Marinette moved a stray hair from her eyes and let a smile fall to her lips. She turned to face Adrien and she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, minou."

"You're welcome, m'lady." Adrien sighed and held her close. "Are you ready to go on that walk around town?"

Marinette nodded and hooked her arm around his bent elbow. "Let's go."

Adrien smiled and lead her out of their house and onto the street. It was sunny and the streets were alive with artists and street performers.

Marinette smiled at each one, while Adrien dropped euros into their collection containers. ' _Artists are very important._ They're talent should be shared among everyone in the world.' Adrien had always said that to her. He admired them and took them all into consideration. He loved every one of them.

Something caught Marinette's eye in the window of a shop. She stopped and peered at babies in carriages. They looked so life like that she had to stand perfectly still without blinking to make sure they weren't breathing.

Adrien leaned in with his hands in his pockets and tilted his head in question. "Would you like to go inside, Marinette?"

"Yes, please." Marinette blushed and Adrien took her hand.

He opened the door with his empty one and a small bell chimed.

"Bonjour!" The shop owner smiled at them.

"Bonjour." Adrien and Marinette smiled in return.

Marinette walked over to look at all of the babies in strollers, cribs, and bassinets. "What are these?" Her eyes filled with wonder at how detailed they were from their toes to their soft hair.

"These are what we call, Reborns. We make them for parents that have lost babies, have fertility problems, or for people that just admire them." The woman softly spoke with a heart warming smile.

Marinette touched the soft dark hair that was on one of the dolls. It's eyes were closed and his lips were pouted and a soft pink. She touched his soft hand and admired the detail of his tiny fingernails. "They're beautiful. They look so real…"

"That little one is named Hugo. He was born a few days ago, really. We just put him out to the public today." She smiled and held her hands in front of her white apron. "He's beautiful isn't he? Looks a bit like both of you, really."

Marinette peered up at Adrien and he smiled at her. "Would you like him?"

Marinette looked over at the woman that owned the shop.

"We call it adoptions around here and he's about three hundred euros to adopt." The woman smiled at them.

Marinette worried her bottom lip.

"Would you like to hold him?" The shop owner walked over to her and picked the baby up from the crib.

She set the baby into Marinette's arms and tears fell down Marinette's cheeks. Adrien smiled warmly at her. "It even feels like a real baby. Hold him." She passed the baby to Adrien and he carefully took him from her.

"That's amazing!" Adrien looked at the woman with shocked emerald eyes. He passed him back to his wife and Marinette brushed her fingers through his soft hair.

"We've been trying for a baby for four years. Nothing has worked out for us." Adrien gave in and Marinette hummed a lullaby and smiled at the baby.

"Well, I'd say she's quite smitten with Hugo." The woman smiled over at Marinette.

Adrien warmly smiled imagining his wife with Hugo, if Hugo had survived. "Do you take cards?"

"I do. Right this way." She smiled and gestured for him to go to the register.

Before long, they had footprints, a signed birth certificate, and a stroller with a black cat printed green blanket.

Marinette smiled and pushed the stroller with them, while she moved the blanket slightly. "Thank you so much Adrien."

"Anything for my lovebug." Adrien kissed the top of her head, as they walked along the shops with their new bundle of hope.


	2. My Story

I felt like I had to get this off my chest because I didn't mean that having a doll replaces a child. It can NEVER replace a child. EVER. But I have been thanked for writing this story by a person that got lucky and had two wonderful kids on AO3. So, due to the thanks I am getting for this and how I want to make it a full story so that it can fully go into the details... I'm not taking this down. I'm sorry to anyone that this story has upset. It was not my intention. So, here is my very personal story. :)

I have PCOS, which is a infertility problem. Meaning my periods are never on time and they are all over the place. It is extremely hard to get pregnant because I lack the hormone to make eggs stick to the uterous wall or even accept anything. I've had this my whole life and my mother has it. She was also lucky to get pregnant with me because she was told that it was extremely hard if not impossible for her to.

I got pregnant because I was told by a hollistic doctor that this herbal pill, Chaste Tree, would work like birth control because birth control was the only thing that would regulate my hormones... but it also gave me all of the side effects that could kill you or make you severely sick. So, I tried this pill and it regulated me because it replaced what I was missing.

That meant I was using it like birth control... so we got pregnant. If I hadn't taken it? I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and it was still by luck. I wasn't supposed to be able to have kids. It was supposed to be extremely hard for me.

My pregnancy was not an easy one.

I went to the hospital early in my pregnancy to be told that I was probably going to miscarry and they couldn't do anything about it. I got lucky and I didn't. But we were scared and devastated until it was in the clear. But I still had more and more issues as I got further and further into the pregnancy. More and more scares up until he was born.

He had a 2 vessel cord, normal babies have 3. That means that he wasn't getting as much nutrients and they said that they tend to be small and they tend to be born early. They also tend to have holes in their hearts.

I had contractions my whole pregnancy and was eventually put on bedrest.

I got really... sick and admitted early with preeclampsia. That is where your blood pressure soars through the roof and you can seizure and die. My doctor told them to not put me on magnesium. Once you're put on that... you can't be induced. The normal procedure for inducing you does not work. Your only option is a c-section. They did it anyway and gave me magnesium and then tried to force me to dialate and then ran pitocin through me. They did this for 3 days! By the end I was white as paper, hallucinating and begging for a c-section. My uterus was in a constant contraction and solid! Because they messed with my pitocin levels constantly by lowering and highering it durastically. I was more concerned about our son than myself, but I knew I was dying. Everyone around me knew and my husband was PISSED. They broke my water and when that did nothing... they gave up and finally okayed a c-section.

Once I was wheeled back... I was shivering and because I had said I wasn't cold... it became a dire problem. They brought my husband in early and knocked me out for most of the procedure, while they worked. I had to be put on blood pressure meds for a while and I survived.

But my husband is afraid of me having another kid. Not that I can. Again, my body doesn't work like it should. It doesn't ovulate regularly. It skips ovulation. I can go six months or more without a period and when I miss I worry that I"m pregnant or I worry that when I do get my period... I screwed up and didn't know I was pregnant and I lost a child. I panic every month. My husband is used to it now, but it used to drive him crazy.

YOu may be wondering... why don't you take birth control? I get every side effect for every single one that you don't want to get. One was the patch and my doctor took me off because it was giving me blood clot symptoms. I literally stay away from them. I now take that herbal pill every so often and after 3 days it jump starts my period, but I can't do birth control and I can't get pregnant. Literally doesn't work. My body doesn't work.

I recently had a family member lose their 3 month old baby. They had a baby sitter watching her and she left her on the couch and the baby sufficated. It's right now being put through trial. Her father couldn't stay at work and he still has problems handling it. They just got engaged, actually. :)

I've had friends that have lost babies while trying because they have PCOS. PCOS is not stable. There is no guarantee that your baby will make it to term. It's a scary thing to have. The egg doesn't always stick or stay there. Another one in our family has that problem and we're so thankful that she is at twelve weeks or so and the baby is staying. She kept losing babies due to PCOS.

Anyway, thought I'd explain myself. :) I don't like to remember it because it was so traumatizing for me, but here it is. :)


End file.
